


Deserve better

by dlespid (piddles)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this with OCs first then shifted it to this so yea, Ranboos not really in it, angstttt possibly, kindve platonic, only canonical marriage/love apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piddles/pseuds/dlespid
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy have argument over Ranboo or something idk.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 28





	Deserve better

_We need to talk. Come to room 1452. ___

____

____

An ominous text from an anonymous number was the absolute last thing Tommy needed right now. Practice was at 3:30, but he considered not going at all. There was no point in practicing if he wasn’t going to compete. He glanced at his phone reading 3:02 and decided he would head to the random room. 

Tommy slammed his body into the classroom door roughly shoving it open. A single pair of eyes flew towards the new noise, immediately noting the frustration in the behavior. Despite Tommy's stone-cold glare, he spoke calmly; monotonously. 

“Ah, Tubbo. Why have you summoned me?” Tommy watched as the door closed behind him before turning back to where the other person was sitting. “I have practice in like, ten minutes.”

Tubbo struggled to meet the other’s gaze, already timid about talking to the anger infused being across the room from him. “I wanted to talk to you about Ranboo.” 

Tommy’s gaze tightened on Tubbo, “What about him?”

Tubbo’s eyes shifted towards his homework, currently sprawled out messily on his desk. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“I want you to stay away from him. He can’t control himself around other people, so I don’t want you to be near him--to tempt him.”

Upon an unusual amount of silence, Tubbo looked up again trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Unfortunately besides for the incredulous look that Tommy wore, he was stoic. 

“You’re serious right now? Why the hell do you care who he hangs out with? He cheated on you!” 

“He didn’t mean to.” Tubbo continued to keep his voice down despite being yelled at by the other. “He just couldn’t help himself. It was an accident.”

“Accident? You think that was an accident,” Tommy sassily crossed his arms as he put most of his weight onto one hip, “That was not an accident. An accident is when you drop an ice cream cone, not when you sneak into a prison to break out someone who, by the way, tried to kill you.”

Tubbo’s face flushed red with embarrassment. He was surprised to hear how blunt Tommy spoke of the whole situation. However, he continued to try and defend herself. 

“That was just a rumor. The only thing that happened was that he visited, okay? And he didn’t even initiate it! He only went to make sure Dream knew that they weren’t friends.”

Tommy’s arms shot out in front of him, as he tried to figure out a way to explain to Tubbo how dumb he was being. 

“He’s a teacher Tubs! He doesn't care about being friends with a seventeen year old. Plus, what about all the people he’s been with since y’all got married? Hasn’t he reached like seven by now?”

“That doesn’t matter though, because I’m taking precautions to ensure—”

“You’re controlling who he can and can’t be with cause you know given the chance he would choose someone better than you. Seriously, he treated you like shit; just leave him already.”

Tubbo looked up at the other, his mouth forming a soft gap. The soft pink tint of embarrassment was slowly being replaced with a red harsh anger.

“Who are you to tell me about my relationship!” he shoved against the desk, the metal legs of the chair scraping the cold tiles. The impact accidently knocked his pencils to the floor. “You weren’t there. You didn’t live through it. You didn’t watch as the person you love left you for someone else—someone better!”

His voice cracked as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. If there was ever a time to show weakness, now was not it. He raised his glare back to Tommy, his eyes furrowed as he genuinely tried to figure out how vileness one person could be. He slowly stood from his chair.

“You couldn’t even begin to imagine the crap I had to go through. From the embarrassment of possible rejection to the ridicule of every damn person in this school to the unapproving looks we get from Phil and Techno.” He listed off each clear memory, worn with the number of times he had relieved them. Each addition, he took steps closer to his loud mouthed friend. 

“You didn’t sit with your adopted son for hours and hours, wondering what you did wrong. Why you weren’t enough,” he could feel the warm tears before they fell, “you didn’t ask yourself every day what you could have done differently to make him stay. What you could have done to make him love you,” his breaths became short as he remembered the countless sleepless nights, “You didn’t spend endless hours trying to figure out how to make him come back or to realize he loved you, not them.”

Tubbo’s face was blotchy red, but he didn’t care. The only things he noticed was Tommy’s calm uncaring demeanor. He didn’t care that Tubbo was blaring his heart out, it looked as though he was enjoying it. As if somehow, he had won by tearing down an already broken heart. At least that’s what Tubbo thought.

“Why would you even want to go back to him?” Tommy knew arguing was a bad idea, “if he cheated on you, why would you waste your time on him. He didn’t love you-”

“He did love me!” 

“Not enough.” he stated calmly, matter-of-factly. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here right now fighting with me, you’d be with him, in his arms, doing whatever the hell it is you people do!”

A misty haze filled Tubbo’s eyes as he processed Tommy’s words. He knew the logic was true, his love for him wasn’t enough. But in a perfect world he would still be with him, and Tommy had no right to decide that for them. 

He looked up, glaring at Tommy. “You wouldn’t understand,” he spat with shallow breath. “You’re a fucking disk lover; a heartless bitch who will never be enough for anyone because all you do is ruin other people’s lives! You deserved to be exiled!” 

Tubbo had been too angry to realize the shift in Tommy’s mood; the subtle knit in his eyebrows or the quiver of his lips or how his shoulder went back to puff up his chest. 

“You will never understand what it feels like to love someone so much that it physically hurts!” he didn’t notice the unsteady pace at which Tommy crossed the classroom. “You said it yourself, even your family couldn’t love you.”

It was only then that Tubbo realized the small distance between them, but it was too late. He couldn’t stop the clenched fist that came towards him, or the pain that erupted from the punch. 

The tears became heavier as his eyes watered from the pain. The tension in the room was thick, making it hard to breathe for either of the boys. He kept his head down as he brought a hand to his eye. It hurt; but he knew it would hurt more to look up—to see Tommy. To see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Tubbo knew he had taken it too far, they both had. 

Tommy’s anger had quickly been forgotten as he looked down at the other. He watched as Tubbo cowered away from him in fear, he couldn’t ignore the small steps Tubbo was taking to grow the distance between them. 

He took the hint, fumbling backwards into a desk. The loud eerie noise of the mental legs scraping along the tiled floor in the otherwise silent room. It brought Tubbo’s attention to him. Tommy saw the redness, the pain, the fear, the sadness, all the emotions he had caused. 

“I- I don’t—,” what was he supposed to say, “I’m sorry. I didn’t—I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

The room began to spin as he kept taking steps back, knocking into chairs and desks, his eyes locked with Tubbo’s. He could only hope that his own eyes were showing the guilt and sorrow he felt. 

“I didn’t mean to—I was mad,” finally his back pressed against the door with a soft thump, “I need to—I should go.” Before he could hear Tubbo’s response, he was gone. 

As he stepped into the hallway, it was instantly easier to breathe. Tommy took a deep breath as he looked around, inspecting the empty, quiet corridor. He looked back at the door that had closed behind her. 

He knew they both needed their space, but he also didn’t want to leave Tubbo alone. He needed to make sure he got home safely. He shakily reached into his pocket looking for his phone. It was 4:15; he was not going to practice.

He walked hesitantly down the hallway towards the front of the school, looking through his contacts for Ranboo’s number. He took a deep breath trying to calm his shallow breathing, before pressing the green call button. It rang a few times before a familiar deep voice answered, “Hello?”

“Um, hi Ranboo. I’m calling about Tubbo. I know you guys got a divorse or whatever, but he needs someone right now. He’s at the school still. I lashed out—we got in a fight. He got hurt.” Tommy’s eyes began to water as he recalled the recent events. “He really needs someone. Just get here.” 

With that, Tommy hung up and exited the school to start walking anywhere but there.


End file.
